A Place for my Head
by nights star
Summary: AU Title changed from 'Run Away' to the above. Rogue left her home 9 months ago to sort thing out, now some of her past is coming back. Romy. Chapter one up.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: No I don't own them sadly.  
  
A/N: This was a plot bunny that wouldn't get out of my head. And it's my first fanfic so if its crap well that why, and I don't have a beta so if anyone wants to volunteer thanks ^_^  
  
A/N2: This is kinda A/U ok? Rogue is known as Marie sometimes in it. Tessa is Sage from the comics and Remy never joined the Acolytes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Prologue  
  
Two Months ago  
  
She looked around her room, was there anything she had left behind? 'No, just leave. Get away from this place.' Her subconscious told her. 'You have to, you need help.' Sighing she picked up her bag with only the necessities and things she couldn't part with in it.  
  
They didn't understand, she had to leave. The clock stroke 5:30 pm. Good, everyone's either out or sleeping, except maybe Him. 'No don't think about Him, otherwise you won't leave, ever. He'll persuade you to stay.' She placed the note she'd left on her bed, knowing one of them would try and wake her up later they'd find it.  
  
Grabbing her keys, wallet and gloves she opened the door to the balcony and stepped out. Looking out at the sun rise, she sighed. Swinging a leg over the rail and started the climb down the building. She fell, but before she crashed to the ground she stopped midair. Sighing she floated down, her other persona still stuck in her head.  
  
When she got there she would get it sorted out, she would not have them stuck in her head. She would not have their powers. No she would just be her, but with the control she always had. She would have her mind free, her thoughts her own, without them tormenting her. On the ground she got to the garage, what to take, car or bike? Bike or car? Shaking her head, no she needed to concentrate, bike definitely the bike. It was small and fast, plus it was her favourite. Getting on the bike and starting it she left, without a glance at the place behind her.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
She wasn't up yet, why? She was always up earlier than him, it took her and Tess to wake him up.  
  
"I'm gon' go wake 'er up, 'k?" He said, getting a brief nod from Tessa. Turning around and out if the kitchen her walked up the stairs to her room. Something wasn't right, he could feel it.  
  
"Chere, you awake yet?" He called opening the door. Her room was empty. The bed was made, like nobody had slept in it. A single sheet of paper lay on her bed. He went over to the bed and read it.  
  
To my family  
  
By the time you have read this I will be gone. Please do not try and find me. I needed to leave; she is tormenting me to no extent. I need to get her out; my thoughts have to my own once more. You have to understand. It pains me so much to leave you. You took me in when I ran away from home; you taught me all the tricks of the trade. Loved me, cared for me, excepted me. I love you. I will write and phone occasionally, when I can. But I needed to do this by myself, and I knew if I told you, Remy would insist that he come or I stay. I could not do that. Please remember I love you all and I will come back, when my head has been sorted out. I'm sorry.  
  
Marie  
  
'No she can't have left, what will I do without her?' Remy thought. He stared at the paper refusing to believe it was true. Pinching himself hoping it was a dream and she was about to come barreling in to his room demanding that he got up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
So what did you all think? Should I continue? Or delete it from the site?  
  
And if anyone can think of a better title please tell me!  
  
Belle 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own X-Men Evolution, all characters belong to Marvel. Apart from Anton he belongs to me.  
  
AN: No Need for a beta anymore ^_^  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. ^_^  
  
Lady Xiu Mei Phoenix: Thanks for the title, I love it a lot!  
  
Oh yeah, typo in the prologue it's meant to say 9 months instead of 2 and I'm not gonna do the accents 'cos I just can't do them  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking' /telepathic conversations/  
  
*Flashback*  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chapter One  
  
Present Time  
  
Rogue was walking home from the mall when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she spoke into the receiver.  
  
"Hey its, Jean"  
  
"Oh hey, what's up? Why are you calling?"  
  
"You missing the meeting, the one with the newbie's"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The one that the professor told us about this morning, before we left."  
  
"Oh yeah." Her eyes widened realizing that she was late. "Crap, is he mad?"  
  
"Nope not yet, but you'd better come quick"  
  
"'K thanks bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
She hung up the phone, looking around to make sure that no one was in site, or could see her. She lifted herself carefully off the ground and took to the air.  
  
Rogue loved to fly, when she got up in the air she hated to get down, always soaring with the clouds for as long as she could, but she rarely ever used this power or any of her other powers in fact. When she did use this particular one she truly did hate to get down.  
  
Letting her thoughts get the better of the she rose higher up into the sky. 'I should call them; let them know I'm ok. It's been 9 months and I've only sent one letter. God how I miss them. I like the institute and all but its nothing to Guild, nothing at all. I want to see, to call them but I can't. Every time I pick up the phone I freeze and hang up. I'll do I tonight otherwise I'll never do it. Should I tell them where I am?' she thought considering her options 'No I won't tell them where I am though I need more time before they come to find me.' The considerate, cautious side of her subconscious said. 'No you don't your just scared that if you back that accept you. And Remy, Tessa, Jean- Luc, Henri, Mercy, Emil, hell even Bella and Anton will hate you for leaving' Her other side, the meaner, rasher, blunter side, thought. 'No, no that's not true. I'm just not ready yet.' 'Whatever sugah!' Inwardly the blunter side seemed to roll her eyes. 'God I'm arguing with my self, how sad can you get?'  
  
Looking downward she saw she was nearly at the institute and started to lower herself down.  
  
-------------------  
  
-At the Institute-  
  
Remy walked in to the Institute with Tessa by his side. Ever since Marie left he'd been only half concentrating, the brief letter she's sent made him hopeful she was coming back for all of one month but then, he came back to realization. She wasn't. Ororo Munroe, his Tante Mattie's and Fathers friend, came to visit him after she heard that he was a mutant. Asking him to come join the institute. His father thought it was a good idea for him to have a change of scenery since the whole thing with Marie. His father also though bringing Tessa along with him as well would do her good, her and Marie were very close, almost to the point of being like sisters, she too had been distracted my Marie leaving. But she had thrown herself into the Guild, instead of out of it like Remy.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Remy was sitting down, facing a white haired woman and a vibrant red haired young girl, they were talking about this so called 'School for the Gifted' saying that he would be welcomed there and how great it was.  
  
"So Remy, child do you want to join us there?"  
  
"Non, my place is here with the guild. And my family, not at some so called 'School for the Gifted'"  
  
"Remy, mon fils it would do you good to get out of here, a change of scenery. To help you forget about Marie, Tessa could go with you?" His father commented.  
  
"'Forget about Marie?' How the hell can I forget about her? Like you forgot about maman?" His father just started at him.  
  
Neither of them noticed the glance shared between the two women.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
A bald man in a wheelchair, a man with overgrown sideburns and a blue fuzzy ape-ish looking man came out to greet them, Ororo Munroe floating down the steps to hug him.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
So what do y'all think? Like it hate it? Review please. Again, any other titles would be appreciated!  
  
Belle 


End file.
